


Train Cars

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lukas and Natalya find each other curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trains. Day 1 of 30.

The man sitting across from her was odd. He seemed to be something of a male version of her, being medium height, blond, having an emotionless face, etc. “He looks like somebody who would be a wizard” Natalya thought to herself “A wizard who took himself seriously. Nothing like Harry Potter.”

 

He kept glancing up at her as well, then back down to his sketchbook where he was working on something despite the rumbling of the train car. “Charcoal is hard to work with when it's not in motion, is it not?” She finally said out loud to the man.

 

When he looked up the next time his gaze met longer and caught her eyes. “Pencils actually. And they're easier with practice.” The man continued his drawing leaving Natalya alone with the thought. She had already gotten some information out of him, so she couldn't stop now,” she thought, brainstorming things to say to him.

 

“I'm Natalya.” she began with reaching her hand out. Hopefully they could be on a personal or professional level rather than a model and artist level, or strangers level where they'll likely never meet again. Natalya liked this man. His demeanor seemed harmless and she didn't feel threatened. Perhaps she could get more of this man somehow.

 

“Lukas,” he responded “I'd shake your hand, but I'd like to ask you not to move too much. I'm almost done. Formalities can wait.”

 

A slight chuckling let out. His way with words was good too. Quite pleasant yet independent. There should be more to this man...

 

Rain began hitting the window, though looking out yielded nothing but mountains and forests rather than Natalya's destination.

 

The sound of tearing ripped through the air and a piece of paper landed next to her. A full body drawing along side her face at various angles. Sounds of bustle filled the room next as Lukas replaced his supplies in his bag. “Everything else around here seems to move too much. I've already used the train car as a subject, and now a person. Looking outside will leave subjects that leave before you even realize they're there.” He extended his hand. “It's nice to meet you, Natalya.”

 

She extended hers as well. “Thank you for finding me beautiful enough to draw.” she began. Thankfully he didn't seem to be ready to leave, and had just wanted his supplies out of the way. “Though you probably do that to all the pretty ladies, hm?” she began.

 

“Yes.” he stated. “Men too.”

 

Natalya looked at him awkwardly seeking an explanation.

 

“When you're an artist, you're either paid or you're not. Before being paid though, you need to get a portfolio, a collection of what you're capable of.” Natalya looked at the drawing beside her.

 

“So,” she held the paper in front of her, “Were you planning to take this back then? For your portfolio?”

 

Lukas ogled it for a moment. “No. That's yours. I don't mind leaving it.”

 

Natalya thought for a moment, seeing her chance. “Well then, it's only fair if you leave with something of your own. You're getting off in Moscow, correct?” she said, looking at his face. “I have a studio there, and you could leave the city with your very own oil portrait.”

 

She caught Lukas in thought. He had been thinking about his plans in Moscow and how they might change, though at least it was for the better. “I think I'd love that, Natalya.” he said.

 

The train was still a ways away from Moscow, but Natalya could admit that she was excited to see more of this man. This man who had drawn her in a train car.


End file.
